2013 Holidays
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Holiday drabbles. Various pairings, slash. Chap 1: New Years-E&C Chap2: Valentines-Jedam Chap3: St Patricks-Christian/Heath Chap4: Easter ChrisJericho/Edge Chap5: Mothers Day Edge
1. New Years E&C

**Wow, 100th story! This is going to be a short drabble collection, based around the various holidays. **

**This whole fic is going to be dedicated to Rhiannamator, JoMoFan-Spot, and LadyDragonsblood. These three ladies are the most amazing support and help around. And I wouldn't have reached 100 without them.**

* * *

Adam rested his chin on his arms, folded on the patio railing overlooking his back yard. New Year's Eve, and his boyfriend was away. Vince had apparently called Jay and wanted him to come to Connecticut, Jay shrugging when Adam asked what it was about. Something about his injury, surgery and eventual return to WWE Television programming was his boyfriends reply. Unfortunately for the couple, Jay wouldn't be able to get back until the evening of January 1st, forcing them to miss their annual New Year's Eve kiss.

Sighing, Adam wandered aimlessly inside, exchanging his now cold coffee for a hot one, before taking a seat on the living room couch. Despite his sour mood, he couldn't resist the involuntary smile that crossed his face as his and Jays combined pets huddles closer to him, subconsciously seeking the warmth on such a cold and snowy end to the year.

"10 minutes until midnight," he mused out loud, his voice attempting to break the oppressive silence of the house. Slowly sipping his coffee, he switched the television on and set the mug down on the end table. Leaning forward slightly, he counted down with the official countdown.

"3…2..." the front door slammed open and a frazzled looking Jay rushed through the living room doorway, bending down to claim his first kiss of the new year from Adam.

"You didn't really think I'd miss this did you?" Jay laughed, Adams hands taking hold of his shirt and pulling him down for another kiss. "I could never miss this." Adam smiled gratefully, and Jay couldn't help but smile back. Nothing was better than seeing Adam smile like that, and knowing that he was the cause.


	2. Valentines Jedam

Adam let out a soft mewl as something soft brushed across his lips, his hand coming up to bat sleepily at the offending item.

"Wakey wakey Addy," Jeff teased, one of his husbands hazel eyes opening slowly to glare at man straddling his hips.

"Let me sleep," Adam scolded, snuggling closer into his pillow.

"But I have a surprise for you," Jeff pouted, offering the blood red rose to Adam, his husband melting instantly and raising it to his nose to sniff the fragrant blossom. Adam smiled shyly and offered a hand to his husband, Jeff pulling him out of bed and leading him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Jeffy!" Adam whined when the younger man covered his eyes with his hands, Jeff laughing softly before directing his lover into the kitchen.

"Surprise," he whispered softly, pulling his hands away as Adam gasped, his eyes taking in the rose petals scattered around, and the extravagant breakfast already plated and on the table.

"Happy Valentines Day Ads," Jeff said softly, wrapping his arms around Adams waist lightly, the elder man leaning back against his shoulder.

"I love you Jeffy," Adam sighed contentedly, the soft kiss being placed against his shoulder in reply making him smile sweetly.


	3. St Patricks Day

Heath yelped as yet another superstar pinched his ass.

"Hey!" He yelled, glaring at Cena. The man grinned at him, proudly showing off his green shirt.

"It's the rules," he insisted. "Saint Patricks Day. If you don't wear green, you get pinched."

"Adam, control your boyfriend," Jay sighed, coming up beside Heath and draping an arm around his shoulders. His fellow blonde snorted and tucked himself under his own boyfriend arm securely, John leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

"He knows the rules," he argued, waving his wrist in Jays face, complete with a green 'you can't see me' wristband. "Not my fault he doesn't follow them." Health pouted.

"I am wearing green..." he muttered, looking up at Jay for support. His older boyfriend nodded, at Adam.

"That's right, he is," he agreed.

"I see no green," the elder blonde retorted.

"_You're_ not supposed to see it!" Heath snapped, glaring at Adam. Jay slipped his fingers into the back of Heath jeans and snapped the string of his thong. Adam started to cackle as Heath jumped in surprise before turning his glare on Jay full force.

"Jay!" he exclaimed, landing a solid punch on Jays thigh. Adam laughed harder Cena watching in amusement.

"I can solve this problem," he announced once he calmed down. Stepping forward he reached into Heaths jeans and, ignoring the red-heads startled cry and faint smacks at his forearms, tugged the strap of the mint-green thong up above the waistband of his jeans.

"There, the Amy-solution," Adam announced with a grin, stepping back. "From a redhead, to a ginger."

"Not a ginger!" Heath barked. "Brown eyes! See? And I feel like a whore."

"Remind me to tell Amy you said that," Adam teased. "Ginger." Jay sighed and shook his head fondly as the age old argument over whether Heath was a ginger or not started...again.


	4. Easter Chradam

**I did promise this to Lady Dragonsblood. Sorry it's so late.**

* * *

"No Cheyenne, Daddy said there were none in the trees!" Sierra yelled, tugging at her twin sisters leggings.

"But Sierra…!" Cheyenne argued, even as she shimmied down from the tree.

"Daddy said no!" Sierra complained, looking around for one of the girl's two fathers. Standing on the porch, coffee in his hand, Adam couldn't quite hide his smile. He and Chris had midweek custody of Chris's three children, and because Chris had been working over the Easter weekend they had decided to set up a Wednesday afternoon egg hunt after the kids returned from school. They had spent the day setting it up, using different coloured eggs for each child, and decorating the baskets so that each child couldn't complain about being short-changed on their eggs. Pink eggs for Cheyenne, yellow for Sierra and blue for their son, Ash with the matching coloured bows tied around the basket handles.

Once they had returned home, the two of them had sat the kids down and announced the rules, before setting them loose on the back yard. Ash had already found all of his eggs, and was trying to help his sisters find theirs – unobtrusively of course. Cheyenne had two more to go, and Sierra had one.

"Stay out of the trees Chey," Adam called, giving her a warning look that promised time out if she didn't listen. He ignored the obvious eye-roll, and the toss of her hair she had obviously gotten from her father before she stomped off to where Ash was nonchalantly peering in a bush.

"How's the hunt going?" Chris asked, coming up behind Adam and resting his chin on Adams shoulder.

"Chey is convinced that we stiffed her and put an egg in that tree," Adam murmured, pointing at the particular tree as the girls gave a triumphant yell, both finding an egg each. Chris smiled against his husband's neck, even as Adams eyes narrowed.

"Chris…why is there a pink glint in that tree?" he asked, Chris just barely stifling his chuckle.

"Christopher!" he snapped, sighing and rolling his eyes before setting his coffee cup on the railing. "Now I have to go get it out!" He stomped down the stairs, and headed towards the tree while Chris laughed hysterically, stealing his coffee.


	5. Mother's Day Edge

"Mommy!" Lily yelled, flying up the stairs. Adam was pulled from the depths of sleep suddenly when the weight of his 6 year old landed on his stomach.

"Lily you were told not to wake Mom up," Hayley grumbled, following her younger sister into the room. Adam smiled at his 15 year old, pulling Lily to the side and accepting the breakfast tray Hayley carried.

"It's ok darling, she's just young," Adam said, patting the bed next to him. "I seem to remember you doing the same thing when you were her age." Hayley grumbled and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Adam laughed and picked up the horribly pink card from the tray, opening and reading it silently.

"Thank you darling," he said, Lily excitedly pointing out the pony she'd drawn.

"Here mom, this ones from me," Hayley said, handing over the black card with red block letters on the front. Adam smiled as he ran his fingers lightly over the glittery star on the front, opening it up and reading it.

"Eat your mother's day breakfast Mommy!" Lily insisted impatiently, Adam looking at her calmly.

"I read your card, now you have to wait for me to read Hayley's too," he scolded, Lily huffing. Adam laughed himself as he read the postscript on Hayley's card.

"Seriously mom, beware," Hayley warned, Adam laughing and kissing his daughters cheek.

"Thank you for the advice," he said simply, picking up a piece of the black toast regardless and taking a bite. Even if his daughter had burnt the toast, at least he was happy on Mother's Day.


End file.
